Hatori's Best Friend, Jack O'Neill
by HyperMint
Summary: Hatori Sohma and Stargate's Jack O'Neill are close friends. Hatori, in fact, thinks of him as a brother. Find out, with the rest of the family, why Tori would latch onto a Colonel in the Air Force. FB Xover with SG1
1. Chapter 1

Hatori's Best Friend, Jack O'Neill

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters from Fruits Basket or Stargate SG-1

Author's note: I am taking a bit of a break from my other stories, but never fear! I have not given up on them yet.

Hatori might be a little/lot out of character and I am going to try my best with the other characters.

Well, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Momiji Sohma fairly skipped into the Main House, a pack of mail in tow.

"Momiji, is there anything for me?" Ayame Sohma questioned, coming toward his younger cousin.

"Oh, hi, Aaya! When did you get home?"

"Sometime ago. Well? Any mail?"

Momiji shook his head, but stopped when he saw that Dr. Hatori Sohma had a letter. From America, no less!

"Look, Aaya, Ha'ri has a letter."

Aaya peered over his shoulder and whistled.

"It would appear that Tori has a friend. I know! Let me take Tori's letter to him. I promise not to pry," Aaya pleaded.

Momiji agreed and, after handing the letter over, continued on his way.

Hatori Sohma was not the social butterfly like some of his other cousins, so why would he get a letter from America?

Aaya pestered him about who had sent him the letter and, even though he had a good idea, lied and told him to go bother his little brother, which Aaya went to do. Knowing Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Aaya like he did, Tori'd have to apologize later.

Opening the letter, Hatori blinked as his suspicions were confirmed. Even though he had told the older man to stop writing to him, Tori was strangely happy that his friend had gone against his wishes and wrote to him anyway.

Sighing and sitting down in the chair located in his office, Tori settled down and began to read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it is so short, but I am beat! Ya'll will just have to read the letter in the next chapter.

At this point in time, I am not really planning on anyone but Jack showing up from the hit science fiction show, but that could change as events are set into motion.

As for how Hatori should consider Jack O'Neill, of all people, a sort of big brother, you'll just have to find out, won't you?

It will get better as the story goes on, you have my word.

Read and Review, people. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatori's Best Friend

This isn't going to be a long chapter.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

Enjoy what you can.

Chapter One

"Does anyone else think Hatori has lost it?" Shigure Sohma whispered conspiratorially.

"What do you mean?" Aaya whispered back.

"He's been reading that letter almost every few minutes and he absolutely refuses to let anyone in on it."

"Ohhh. That's the letter that Momiji gave him this morning. Said it was from an American friend."

"Really?"

Aaya nodded.

"Um, is there a reason why we're whispering?" Tohru Honda wondered, scaring both Aaya and Shigure.

"My dear," Aaya said, "Hatori has an American friend, but he won't tell anyone who it is."

"Leave those lunatics be," Kyo Sohma told Tohru as he sat down next to her at the table in Shigure's kitchen. "They have been acting like that since I can remember."

"**We have not!!**" said pair protested.

"Kyo makes a valid point," Hatsuharu "Haru" Sohma pointed out. "I can't seem to remember when they acted any other way."

"You can't seem to remember anything," Kyo muttered, thankfully ignored.

"Aaya, everyone hates us," Shigure said, fake tears running down his face.

"I like you. I hope you don't change," Tohru, being Tohru, hastened to assure them.

"That is what I like about you, Tohru-kun," Aaya beamed at her and Shigure nodded, back to normal. "You are so sweet."

Conversation was halted when Tohru went back to the kitchen to check on her cooking.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"'_Dear 'Tori,_

_How are you? My life is uneventful at the moment, which is actually kind of alarming now that I think about it. So, I hear that we will be on down time for a few weeks and I automatically think about going up to my cabin. When I was taking some things from the attic, though, I happened across a picture. I think you remember that time when you were in New York on business, supposedly, and we just happened to crash into each other. Two days later, you told me about that problem you can't seem to get rid of and we found ourselves in the park. Yeah, it's that picture. The one where we are in front of the fountain. Anyway, I remembered that I had your address so I thought I'd send you a letter out of boredom. Actually, I was thinking that we could get together and just hang out like we did in New York. I think I remember those Japanese lessons that honed my ability to pick up languages easily. I warn you though, if my friend Daniel finds out, I'll be needing your abilities. Let's hope that he doesn't. I'd like to see you again and I would also like to meet the infamous Sohmas that I've heard about nonstop since I met you. When would you like to meet and where? It doesn't have to be soon, but I think that it has been far too long since I've seen you and it doesn't seem fair that I see my friends almost on a daily basis. I also want to drop by another city and visit a bunch of kids that I have a tendency to pull out of trouble. In a couple of days, I'll be off to Japan and I hope to see you after I visit the kids._

_Your friend,_

_Jack O'Neill, Colonel of USAF'"_

Hatori Sohma smiled as he read the letter again. It wasn't until he finished it the first time did he realize how much he missed his friend.

As he looked at those gathered in Shigure's kitchen, he realized that it would be perfect if his relatives, Tohru, and Jack could all meet. For some reason, Hatori thought that Jack would get along with Kazuma Sohma, especially. Then again, it wouldn't be all that surprising since Jack liked martial arts, too. Kyo would probably like him, too. Tohru would like him because she would like those trusted by her friends and it was her nature to like people. Yuki Sohma, well, Hatori wasn't sure what he would make of Jack.

Suddenly, Hatori decided to write back.

"Shigure, can I have some paper and a pen?" He asked the startled author.

"Sure. The paper's in my office and I wish you luck finding a pen."

Watching as he disappeared from sight, Haru looked thoughtful.

"Was it just me or did Hatori look… happy?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

We'll meet up with Jack next. Yes, he is going to be visiting Domino, Yugi Mouto and friends. We'll see how they know each other. And if you're wondering, the Sohmas and the other characters don't really like Duel Monsters. Every thing will make sense later. I hope.

Happy Holidays, people.

May your holidays be fun and your presents be many.

It would be a nice holiday for me if you review.


End file.
